Dark Angel Awaken!
by Isabelle Brooks
Summary: Isabelle Brooks never had a normal life. Since she was zeven, she hasn't been safe. She breaks the rules even more by being i love with a human while her true soulmate doesn't realize the truth.
1. Chapter 1: Angel Light

Dark Angel Series Dark Angel Awaken_Fate isn't always so kind. In my past fate had the steering wheel and choose the path we headed. First, it killed my family and left me alone as an angel. A week later a dark shadow started appearing in my visions and dreams. It left my life hanging on a string 2 months later, I had become darkness. I hadn't been able to take the wheel back and steer my fate on the right path, but after what had happened I had to. I don't want to lose more that I already did, my life, my family, and what was next? Your fate is in your hands, don't let someone else control it. Take my words and don't go through what I've been through, which is a lot of pain and sadness. Losing what meant the most to you. If fate hadn't driven me I guess I wouldn't be here, fate does have it's way of working things out in the end. It left as the most powerful in the world, and I took my place in where I belonged. It doesn't mean I won't make bad choices, but that's a whole another story._

Chapter 1: The Vision

The night before the attack on December 28, I had a vision. What I did know was that vision would change my life. I couldn't control what happened that afternoon. I can't change that now, I wish things were the way they were back then. I was only 11 years old when it all happened. I knew I had powers, I discovered them when I was 7. I've learned lots of magic since then, none of it was powerful enough to stop the death of my family.

In the vision the sky was blue and there was something wrong in the air. I was in the forest and heard a scream, it sounded like my brother's. I saw my brother and parents on the ground. It's snowing and the scene was blurry, it was hard to see through the snow. I saw something grey, it looked like a wolf, but much bigger. I tried to run away, but the vision ended. I woke up screaming, I sat up and looked at my palms. They were sweaty. I sighed, I didn't want this to happen. This was the perfect winter vacation we've been on, and it wasn't going to end well because something was after me. That something was very powerful, much more than me.

I got dressed and met my mother outside, she was piling up a pile of lumber. She asked me, "Isabelle, would you help your father and brother collect firewood?" I told her yes and ran off.

I ran down a snowy path and saw my father chopping firewood. I picked up some from the big pile and headed back to the cabin. I dumped the logs into the growing pile and heard the scream. I remembered the vision, and ran toward the clearing. I heard my brother's scream cut off and he was on the ground unable to move. I also saw my mother and father on the snowy ground, they were having trouble breathing. I ran toward them, but a growl stopped me in my tracks.

I heard a growling sound and turned around. It was a werewolf, a big grey one. I was scared and tried to run away, but the werewolf jumped and I fell to the ground. I felt pain all over my body and couldn't move. I felt more pain toward my ankle and I saw the snow was bloody, I couldn't get up. I got scared and tried to do something, nothing I tried worked. My magic was weak against darkness, I just lay on the ground waiting for the rest. Time passed by slowly, but nothing came. Just foot steps was all I heard.

Soon enough I heard two voices, I recognized them, they worked for darkness. A girl in a black skirt and black high heels walked beside a boy. She was after me for a while and that boy was her boyfriend. I felt the boy pick me up, and start walking away. She said to him, "We only want her, we need to bring her to him." Like they didn't know I could hear them, what am I to them, deaf? My eyes were closed but I had blind vision, I could still see and hear them.

I was able to regain my body control and kicked the boy in the jaw. He dropped me and I stood up, I grabbed my wand from my boot and prepared to fight. The boy got up and wiped the blood off his jaw and tensed up. He dived at me, but I dodged. I had time to grab my wand and cast a quick slow time down spell to escape. I ran into her arms, the girl caught me and held me tightly. I cast a quick burn spell and she let go of me. She got really upset and ran to her boyfriend.

I had a chance to escape. I ran into the clearing, just to come face to face with the werewolves again. I tried to look for an opening, but a column of light caught my eye. One of the werewolves lunged at me but it was thrown back by a teenage boy with wings, an angel. He cast a quick but powerful anti darkness spell and it all ended, I was on the ground. He walked closer to me and took my hand. He pressed in my hand and I felt energy flow through me as I was falling asleep. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was him telling me I'd be okay. Who was he, why did he seem familiar?

I woke up at the hospital the next day, he was holding my hand. The pain was gone, replaced with a new feeling. A feeling I've never felt before, like I was born into a new life. He took a look at me, his eyes were a beautiful brown. I felt as if I knew those brown eyes from before. We just stared at each other for a few minutes. I blinked, "My guardian angel, Malcolm. Oh, my god. My parents and brother!"

"How did you know who I was?" He let go of my hand.

"My visions have shown me you with big white wings." I took a hand drawn picture from my backpack. I pulled out my sketch pad and flipped to the page with his picture.

"You are the one, the key to darkness." He started pacing in front of the hospital bed.

"The key to darkness? What does that mean?" He didn't say anything, and just kept pacing back and fourth. He was muttering to himself, I only heard parts.

"There's no easy way to explain this, the darkness is after you for a reason. We'll talk some more about it tomorrow when we have more time." Malcolm started to leave the room.

"Wait, is my family gone?" Malcolm stared at the me and then the floor.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You never knew things were this bad." He walked by my side and took my hand. "It'll be okay, they're in a better place now."

"I guess, but at least I'm still here." He smiled and left the room.

The next morning I woke up and Malcolm was sitting beside me. I found a tray with strips of bacon, pancakes, maple syrup, and a glass of apple juice. I looked up and saw his smile, he had a little gift box for me.

I had my sketch pad out and was doodling a picture of a boy. I flipped through my pad, his picture wasn't in there. I had never seen this boy before, only last night's dream. Something told me I should copy down his picture and save it for later. It was a teenage boy with brown hair, and green eyes. He smiled like a human, he looked human. I realized he was a human, but I wasn't anymore.

Malcolm smiled and walked to my side, "You seem to be doing much better." He handed me the box. I opened him, there was a necklace inside. I was a I put it on.

I thanked him, "Thanks for saving me and the necklace. Now tell me what the key to darkness is, and how I'm involved in this situation."

He sat down next to me, "The key to darkness is a girl that can harness dark magic. It doesn't matter if they are an angel or human, like you. You have access to open a locked chest in the dark kingdom. Your magic is the key, nothing else will open it. In the chest is a very old weapon sealed away for thousands of years by your descendant, the Dark Blade. The leader of darkness wants you to open it and fight with them to take over the world. In other word, join them and help them end the human race."

"If I'm that powerful," I paused to think. "Then I can't let them have me, I have to fight against it."

"But you need the sword to use when they try to take over the world. It's the only weapon that can stop them."

"You mean I need to get the sword, but not fall under their control."

He smiled, "You are smarter than we all thought. We thought it would be hard to explain."

Someone else walked into the room, it was Mr. White, he was my father's friend. He had gone to medical school and become a doctor. "Nice to see you again Isabelle, it's been many years. Sad to hear about John and Maria, but everything will be fine."

"It has, about 4 years now since I last saw you." I thought to myself and realized something. I murmured, "When I discovered my powers." I knew the rules about magic. No human could find out, or the death penalty. Our laws couldn't be broken without a punishment.

"Let's see how you are doing," he picked up the clipboard on the side table. "Good, good, good. You seem fine, just your ankle is damaged."

"Probably forever," I murmured under my breath, only Malcolm heard. _Maybe, maybe not. You never know what can happen._

"You will need a brace and crutches. I can arrange that." He was scribbling on his clipboard and Malcolm sent me another mind thought. _You'll need help, you have magic. You just need more lessons on more advanced magic and dark magic. Very dangerous stuff only Sarah can teach you._

You will help me? He sent back yes and left the room.

The next few days passed and I started magic lessons. I was so-so with magic, but I've been getting better. Malcolm had been a big help with that, I was glad he was there. Or I wouldn't be here now, I would be with my family.

Chapter 2: Darkness and Love

My visions became more and more frequent, I could of sworn I saw this black shadow in each vision. It started showing up a week ago, it was first faint and it kept getting darker and darker. I had a bad feeling I was headed to a period of darkness. I had to do something now, the shadow was only a light grey right now. When would it reach a black and what would happen to me? I wouldn't I want to find out.

One vision showed a boy, we were kissing at a dance. I had a feeling the boy was my soulmate, I had to find him. In other dreams, he was in danger and I protected him from danger. There was a fire and he wouldn't leave, he wanted to die with me. Love could be this strong? I had to find him. Nothing can keep us apart, but if he was human. Would I break the rules for him? We would both be punished with the death penalty, was it worth it?

I had more lessons and improved more. I learned more spells and more magic. After about three weeks I was at about a level 2 at Wizcademy, that usually took about 2 years to achieve. The shadow grew to a a little darker grey, about the pencil shade if you gently shaded. I figured I would had about a month if the shadow grew darker at the rate it was. A month wasn't that long to get ready for what fate brought me now and I still needed to learn dark magic.

I took a look at my arm, I was doodling on it last night using pen before I fell asleep. I recognized the picture. It was the boy from my visions and my sketch pad, I could see his features more clearly. He was a teenage boy and he felt close in this area. His hair was brown and he had hazel eyes, but he was human. My prediction was right, what could I do?

Over the next few days, I had concentrated on my magic more. My practice sessions with Malcolm became a little longer, and I learned more each day. I learned pretty fast. I now had to learn more of the dark magic, I would start taking lessons at Wizcademy soon.

I had also learned more about my foster family. They had no current children. Their names were Sophie and Paul and their last son died of cancer. They met me in the hospital, they were a happy family. Sophie also brought me a plate of cookies, they were chocolate. When Paul met me he just stood there looking at me, Sophie had to snap him out of it.

It finally came the point of time when I was released from the hospital and moved in with my new family. Their house was modern and new. I had my own room and I was treated like their daughter. I learned a lot about Paul's behavior at the hospital, he was a doctor for creatures.

He treated angels, dark angles, werewolves, witches, and vampires. I was going to be his guinea pig while I was watching my back.I enjoyed returning home from school to see Sophie and Paul. I loved sleeping in my room, it was a purple wallpaper with posters. I had a wooden bed and a wood desk. I brought my laptop from my past life to keep a piece of my past. I kept pictures of my family, my old friends, my old self with blond hair, and my old life. I left everything behind, and dyed my hair brown. My new life felt like a fairy tale, only it wasn't. I was still being hunted by darkness, and still was the key to darkness. I still had a mission to complete, It would be hard.I went to school at South High, a middle and high school. Two buildings on the same piece of land, but one school. It was a small town, not many students attended South High. During the first week a particular boy caught my eye, he looked the boy I had been doodling all week in my notebook. He was in most of my classes, and kept glancing at me during class. Did he see me before, or had I seen him before?One day I was just walking through the hall to my locker before lunch and bumped into him, when we both got down to get the books and out eyes met. It felt like time paused for us. His eyes were brown and beautiful, they had a sense of wonder in them. It felt as if time didn't exist and we were the only people here. Time finally caught up with us and we found our place in the world again. We walked down the hallway to lunch holding hands. I left to sit alone in my corner of the cafe and did what I usually did. I took my book out and read. I thought I was alone, until I heard his voice. "Hey, why do you sit alone here?" he sat down next to me. He handed me a chocolate chip cookie."There's no one to sit with, I don't fit with the other students. I'm different." He smiled at me and took my book."I like different, you're not the same as the popular girls and you're kind." I couldn't help but blush, no guy ever liked me or talked to me like that. "I think you're cute and mysterious.""You are the cutest boy in school, you wouldn't want to be seen with me.""Maybe I would, you're one of the cutest girls in school now." He paused and looked at what book I was reading, "You like this book?" he gave it back with gentle care."It's my favorite," I put it in my backpack. "Why did you come here instead of sitting with your friends?""I wanna know if you would go out on a date with me? I mean I just met you, but it feels like I've know you my whole life." he smiled again. "My name is Daniel and yours is Isabelle, right?" He took my hand and held it. "Plus the guys dared me to ask you out because they saw the hallway thing.""Where is the date then and how much did they pay you?"He paused to think, "How about the dance this Friday and $20?""Sure, why not?" I let go his hand and the lunch bell rung. I got up and we held hands to his locker. I saw girls drop their jaws as the gossip that I was going to the dance with him this Friday spread quickly around the 6th grade hallway. "You think I can come over after school today? I need to talk to you about something.""Okay, my parents would want to meet you and I need to show you something."School ended a few hours later after lunch. Instead of sitting alone on the bus I got a ride from Daniel's parents. We got to his house and went upstairs to his room, when we got up he grabbed two bags of chips from his desk. I took one and he took one. I took my sketch pad out and flipped to his picture, he looked at it."Weird, I drew this picture of you a few weeks ago. When I first saw you at school, I had to get a closer look at you. It looks you've been doodling all over your notebooks and yourself too." He laughed and looked at my arm."I like to draw as a hobby. You're pretty good too." I tossed him back his piece of paper as a paper airplane. He handed me back my sketch pad."Nah, I'm not as good as you." We both laughed. We stopped and there was a silence."I think were soulmates, meant to find each other and to be with each other." I started drawing another picture, us dancing a slow dance. He put his hand on top of mine."That's what I thought when I first saw you in my dream and in the hallway when time froze. I can't forget your smile." I smiled again, he tried to kiss me."Life can change in a flash of time, I never thought I could fit in somehow.""I've always had girls ask me out, but you make me happy. I want you." He smiled again, his smile that made him special."I've been waiting for you," we both leaned in and kissed. Time froze again, minutes felt like hours only time didn't exist. I looked at the clock and it was 5:30. "I've got to get going, it's almost dinner time." I gathered my stuff and started to get up."Can you stay for dinner Isabelle? My dad's making hamburgers, they are the best in the world. And my mom is making her special chocolate cake.""Sure, I just need to call Sophie and Paul." I called them and they said I could stay. That night I stayed for dinner and it was the best food in the world, I left at around 8:30 and went home. I went to bed at about 9:00 after I finished my homework. That night I had another vision, a vision of darkness awaiting 3: Vampires

I was running from something, was was I running from? I was in a dark forest, I was alone. I thought no one was there, except for the shadows. The shadows got closer and closer. One of them grabbed me and held me, he was a boy. A teenage boy, he was thirsty and a vampire. He punctured my neck and started killing me, he drank some and put me down. he got over me and cut himself. He spilled the liquid from his wrist to my mouth. It tasted funny, like sweetness. But it was blood, not sugar. I woke up terrified, I quickly sat up and turned on the lamp beside my bed. There was nothing in the room. I sat up and got out of bed. I called for Malcolm, he appeared beside me in a flash. "Malcolm I had a vision, I don't understand it."

"A vision, let's go sit and explain it." He took my hand and help me down, he sat down next to me. "What happened?"

"I was in a dark forest, and there was a vampire. He started exchanging blood with me and it ended there." I had another vision after the explanation. It was a car accident, and a vampire was exchanging blood with me. It looked like a boy from school, it was a boy from school.

"Isabelle, where are you? You were off somewhere else."

"Sorry I was wondering something." The vampire in the car was Quinn, but he wasn't my friend. He just glared at me in class when I looked over at him. I knew he was a vampire, just my instincts.

"I thought about it, visions are of something that happens in the future. Exchanging blood with an angel creates a dark angel."

"A dark angel, that's what is going to happen to me, Quinn."

I wasn't completely protected. I once screwed up and almost died, but I had help from others. The forest isn't as nice as it looks, there are creatures in there you don't want to mess with and people who want to help. I found a witch circle, they helped me out. I had been involved in a fight and they saved me. I had been cut and it was bleeding and burned. They helped me out and I made new friends. One of them were a girl from school, her name was Zoey. She was a witch and was a Lost Power, she saved my life.

Zoey helped heal my arm, and I learned a little more about her. The witches saved her when her family was killed. They took her in as family and treated her as their own, it was a big family. I wish I had a family like that.

How many vampires can live in an area? I learned how many pretty quick. I had bumped into the dark circle on a weekend. An organization of dark creatures who are grouped together. They immediately recognized me and treated me like an old friend. They were an anti darkness group that opposed the acts of darkness. They knew what fate in for me and warned me of great dangers. I joined them, they became my friends too. They also had my back in the case of emergency. Danger always came to me, I'm just a danger magnet.I was caught by that girl from the werewolf attack again that afternoon. She just appeared and rendered me helpless under her spell. Resisting it didn't help that much, she was very powerful and I didn't start dark magic yet. I was just walking through the dark forest looking for something and she caught me. I didn't have time to do an darkness spell because I hadn't learned it yet. The dark circle had my back in saving me, she just let go of me and ran away when she saw them. I was weak and my eyesight blurry, I couldn't really see what was happening. I felt one of the Dark Circle members pick me up and take me 4: Circle of Darkness"Are you okay dear?" Someone was wiping my arm, but I couldn't see because my vision was still blurry. My vision slowly cleared and I could see clearly again."Where am I?" I looked around, it was the Dark Circle members.A girl was holding my arm, and was wiping it, "We won't hurt you, we just found you hurt. We couldn't leave you there.""Thanks guys.""They really must be after you if they sent her after you, that's Charlotte. Darkness' daughter, she's his favorite.""Who is Darkness? I know why he's after me.""He's the leader of the Dark side, he gets almost everything he wants because he's so powerful. Except you, he doesn't have you.""I need to sneak in and get the Dark Blade, I need it. How do I get it though?" I took my notebook and started doodling again. It was a map of the dark kingdom, the chest was located in the castle basement. There were guards guarding the basement, and I would have to get through them. "It's going to be hard, I'll need help.""We'll help you, Quinn here is good at that stuff." He took a step out of the back of the room, he was in my classes at school."Quinn," I couldn't speak because he was smiling for once. "What did you have against me? I didn't do something to hurt you, otherwise you would have killed me already.""Nothing, I just didn't realize who you were right away. I was trying to figure you out, that's all." He took a step to me and took a walk around me. "You're an angel, a very powerful one I can tell. You still don't know you're true power yet, maybe I can help." He grew his fangs."You were going to change me," I took a step back from him. He just stood there confused about what I just said."I was to help you, but you don't want to. Fine with me. If you were darkness you could pretend to join them and get the blade and escape.""You escaped from darkness?""How did you know?" He looked like I just electrified him."I had a feeling all of you were once part of darkness." They all nodded."We ran away from them because of what they were using us for, to end the world.""I'll need help getting pass the guards." I looked at my map and looked at Quinn. He was smiling, I knew he had a plan. "I'm supposed to pretend to join them and get the blade. Then run away, will they come after me?" Quinn had told me the plan."Darkness isn't going to get everything he wants, I'm going to stop him.""We were hoping for a new ruler, one who would use power wisely. You could overthrow him probably. You have the characteristics for a fair ruler.""Over throw him, I would be in charge then. I can't handle the Dark Kingdom on my own. I can't do it now, but someday I will for you guys.""That's a big promise, can you keep it?""All we can do is try in this world." I left the tree house and headed home. On the way home I ran into 5: Ancient WoodsIn the Dark Forest light rarely shown, only one area did. The Ancients Gathering was the only place that light shown, no one knew where it was located exactly. I had an idea where, off one path into a clearing. That path was hidden behind a bush, but not just any bush. It was a thorn bush, not any human could make it through it.

On the way home I saw a girl running and a wolf was chasing her, she was an ancient. I jumped in between them and pulled out my wand. The wolf turned her attention to me and growled. She hid in a bush, while the wolf ran at me.

The wolf's head hit my leg and I fell on the ground. It walked around me and I couldn't stand up to run away. I had dropped my wand and it rolled away, that was the end of that wand. The girl it was chasing hid in the trees. The wolf stopped and looked in my eyes, the eyes were gentle and kind. I tried to sit up to pet it. You would think I was crazy for wanting to pet the wolf that almost killed me. She sat like a dog and licked my leg. "You aren't such a bad wolf aren't you," she licked my face. She got up and walked into the tree area, she came back with my wand. "Thank you little fella."The girl got up and walked over to me, "How did you tame it?""I don't know, but it likes me for sure. Are you hungry?" I looked in my pocket and pulled out a peanut and butter sandwich in a plastic bag. I took the sandwich out and feed it to her, she got up and ate the sandwich. I tried to get up but I fell, the wolf nudged me to try again. The girl took my hand and helped me up. "Thanks.""Thanks for saving me from it, I guess it was hungry. I had food in my bag and it must of smelled it." She took out a biscuit and fed it to the wolf. "You are pretty cute.""You're an ancient.""Yes, I am and you're Isabelle the key to darkness. I had a vision you were going to try to find us. That's why I tried to find you.""I hate Charlotte, she cut me." I took a look at my arm and it was bleeding and it hurt."She is really determined to get you, I'll take you to the healer to get that fixed. By the way, my name's Anna." Anna took her bandanna and wrapped it around my arm. We started walking and stopped at a bush, a thorn bush. "Well, this is the bush. Just touch it, it'll open."I touched the bush and it moved, we walked in and the clearing was bright and sunny. I was so glad to see sunshine again, a few hours of darkness was enough for a lifetime. I took a look around, girls were running and chasing each other. We walked toward a cottage, and Anna knocked on the door. A girl with blond hair opened it, she let us in."Hi Isabelle, I'm Anusha. I'm the healer, let's see how bad it is." She unwrapped my arm and took a look, she went to a cabinet and came back with a bottle. She poured some of the liquid onto a cloth and wiped the cut. I took a look around the room, it was a small stone cottage. Anusha walked to the cabinet again and came back with a cloth bandage. She wrapped my arm and helped me up. "There that should do it. Would you like some food?" She want over to the fridge and brought me a sandwich."Thanks, wow it's pretty cool in here." I gabbed my sweatshirt and lay it on my back."It stays like this in the cottages, we're used to it. You want to leave or stay?""I'm tired from all that has happened today, I don't think I can make it home. I think I'll stay until tomorrow.""We had guest cottages for visitors, I'll show you a warmer one." We walked outside and down a stone path, we stopped at a nice little cottage. "This one is warmer than the others. Have a good night. If you need pajamas there should be some in the dresser."

I took a look around, cozy and a comfy looking bed. I looked in the dresser and found a pajama my size, I used magic to change and tried the bed. It was so soft, I wished my bed was this soft. It didn't take long for me to doze off into dreamland.

I dreamed of my brother Leon, when we danced for fun. Competing against each other for the better moves, he told me I was born to dance. I believed it, I was amazing and loved to dance. I dreamed about me and my father and I trying to canoe at the lake but tipping over the canoe and laughing. I remembered my mother's smile, it was warm and kind, she made me happy when I was going through a hard time. I wish she was here for me right now. All night I dreamed about my family I miss, morning came pretty fast. When the sun woke me up I just sat in bed and thought about my family, all the memories would always be in my heart.

I got up and found my clothes layed out on the chair, I got up and went to take a shower. After the shower I got dressed and met everyone outside. Anusha and Anna both saw me and ran to me. "You look better, come on there's breakfast." We took a plate and got breakfast, we sat together. We laughed like old friends and had fun, I was happy here. We played games after breakfast til lunch. I waved goodbye as I left for home full and happy, I took out my phone and called Daniel. He was busy I left a voicemail telling him I was coming home and ran into trouble, and I was okay.

When I got out of the forest back into light I saw Quinn's car waiting there for me, I ran over to him and got in. "Where were you?""Got attacked and couldn't make it home.""Glad to see you're alive," he laughed."Let's get home, Sophie and Paul must be worried.""They are, but they guys told them where you were and their fine now. They can't wait to see you again.""Great to hear." We almost made it home, we got in an accident at an intersection. It was winter so the roads were a little ice and all cars didn't get snow tires yet. There was a car losing control because of the ice and we crashed, there was the sound of metal crashing and glass shattering.

Quinn held me and sent me, Isabelle I have to do this for you, you'll thank me later. He bit my neck and drank some of my blood, he put me down and cut himself. He let me drink his blood with tasted like sugar, I was falling asleep. He stopped and lie down, he was exhausted. Everyone was running around yelling help and waited for the police to arrive. I was confused about what was happening. He changed me, was I okay with that? He did what he had to do, so I guess I was. Half an hour later the police and ambulance sirens could be heard and we were pulled out of Quinn's crushed car. We were taken to the hospital.

Chapter 6: Awakened Powers

"Quinn, where are you?" I was worried, he rarely ever did anything with me. He saved my life and changed me. I looked around, I found Quinn next to me on the other hospital bed with Zoey watching him. I got up and walked to Zoey's side, she took a look at me. I took my hand and held his wrist, he cut was still there. I felt thirsty, Quinn had done it. "Zoey, help me." I sat down, "I need help. I really thirsty and I'm resisting drinking your blood but, it's only getting worse."

"Isabelle I'll be a donor for you, don't worry." She cut herself and gave me her wrist, I sucked it. I stopped when I had enough. "You fine?"

"It's better." I wiped the blood off my lips.

"Isabelle, you'll need to feed from now on to survive. You need blood or you'll die, human or animal blood." I looked at her wrist and got up, I walked to Quinn. I put my had in his, I felt a spark run trough me and him.

He woke up and hugged me, I hugged him back. A few days ago I wasn't that sure of him, but he isn't that bad. I knew his true colors, no one knew them. "Quinn, thank you."

We watched each other in silence and I let go of his hand. I turned my head and walked to Daniel and my foster parents. I hugged Daniel, "Daniel I'm not the person you think I am. I'm not human anymore, I was an angel. Now a dark angel, I'm sorry I never told you."

"Why didn't you, I still would of loved you. Sophie and Paul told me about what happened. I don't care what you are, you're still my soulmate."

"We can't be together, I'm darkness and you're a human. I'll be killed when they discover us. There's no way around the law."

"I love you, I can't forget you. I need you to be happy." He held my hand tight.

"I can't be without you either, I need to get the Dark Blade alone. I'll be gone a while, and maybe won't come back."

"I will go with you, you need help. I need to prove to you we belong together even though we're different."

"You can't, it's dangerous. I might be killed."

"I would die with you then." He hugged me and spilled a few tears on my shoulder.

"You are brave, you don't have to." It was my turn to cry.

"I won't let you do it alone, I love you."

"How about your parents?" I turned around John and Sandy was there.

"Daniel, you really do love her. We saw everything, we're happy for you. Don't risk your life for her, we beg you."

"I need to prove our love, no matter what the dangers are. I love you." He hugged his parents and he took my hand, we left the room and went into the hallway. We walked to the parking lot, "You are special to me, I am happy with you." We kissed, it felt sweet and time didn't exist for us. We waited for our parents to come out, Quinn stayed with Zoey in the hospital.

The next day I packed all I needed, and got ready to leave. Daniel wanted to go and I went over to his house to pick him up for the flight. I rung his door bell and his parents opened the door, "Please make sure he is safe.""I'll try, what I'm doing is very hard and complicated. I might not even come back, I care for Daniel and tried to convince him to stay, but he won't."Daniel came packed with his bag and stood by me. "We want you two to come back if you can, we'll miss you." We walked to the strip."I thought we were taking a plane.""We're not, you'll need this." I pulled out a pair of angel wings and handed them to Daniel. "We're flying on our own, it's the only way to get to the Dark Kingdom.""This is going to be a long flight," Daniel was trying to put the wings on."We'll take a break half way, I need to get supplies while you can rest. Just run and jump off the ground, the wind will pick us up." I got up easy, but he had trouble. It took about three tires to get up."It isn't that bad, no wonder angels love to fly." He was flying around me. "It's quite fun.""Hold on Peter Pan, we have a long flight. Don't waste your pixie dust." We both laughed and flew for two hours and took a break."It is quite tiring, but fun." I got up off the ground."There's a cafe around here, we can get a drink." I walked straight and Daniel followed me. We walked for about a few minutes and found a small building, "One of my favorite places." We walked 7: FailureChapter 8: EscapingChapter 9: CapturedChapter 10: Don't Underestimate Me Afterward: The Dance


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Dark Angel Series Dark Angel Awaken_Fate isn't always so kind. In my past fate had the steering wheel and choose the path we headed. First, it killed my family and left me alone as an angel. A week later a dark shadow started appearing in my visions and dreams. It left my life hanging on a string 2 months later, I had become darkness. I hadn't been able to take the wheel back and steer my fate on the right path, but after what had happened I had to. I don't want to lose more that I already did, my life, my family, and what was next? Your fate is in your hands, don't let someone else control it. Take my words and don't go through what I've been through, which is a lot of pain and sadness. Losing what meant the most to you. If fate hadn't driven me I guess I wouldn't be here, fate does have it's way of working things out in the end. It left as the most powerful in the world, and I took my place in where I belonged. It doesn't mean I won't make bad choices, but that's a whole another story._

Chapter 1: The Vision

The night before the attack on December 28, I had a vision. What I did know was that vision would change my life. I couldn't control what happened that afternoon. I can't change that now, I wish things were the way they were back then. I was only 11 years old when it all happened. I knew I had powers, I discovered them when I was 7. I've learned lots of magic since then, none of it was powerful enough to stop the death of my family.

In the vision the sky was blue and there was something wrong in the air. I was in the forest and heard a scream, it sounded like my brother's. I saw my brother and parents on the ground. It's snowing and the scene was blurry, it was hard to see through the snow. I saw something grey, it looked like a wolf, but much bigger. I tried to run away, but the vision ended. I woke up screaming, I sat up and looked at my palms. They were sweaty. I sighed, I didn't want this to happen. This was the perfect winter vacation we've been on, and it wasn't going to end well because something was after me. That something was very powerful, much more than me.

I got dressed and met my mother outside, she was piling up a pile of lumber. She asked me, "Isabelle, would you help your father and brother collect firewood?" I told her yes and ran off.

I ran down a snowy path and saw my father chopping firewood. I picked up some from the big pile and headed back to the cabin. I dumped the logs into the growing pile and heard the scream. I remembered the vision, and ran toward the clearing. I heard my brother's scream cut off and he was on the ground unable to move. I also saw my mother and father on the snowy ground, they were having trouble breathing. I ran toward them, but a growl stopped me in my tracks.

I heard a growling sound and turned around. It was a werewolf, a big grey one. I was scared and tried to run away, but the werewolf jumped and I fell to the ground. I felt pain all over my body and couldn't move. I felt more pain toward my ankle and I saw the snow was bloody, I couldn't get up. I got scared and tried to do something, nothing I tried worked. My magic was weak against darkness, I just lay on the ground waiting for the rest. Time passed by slowly, but nothing came. Just foot steps was all I heard.

Soon enough I heard two voices, I recognized them, they worked for darkness. A girl in a black skirt and black high heels walked beside a boy. She was after me for a while and that boy was her boyfriend. I felt the boy pick me up, and start walking away. She said to him, "We only want her, we need to bring her to him." Like they didn't know I could hear them, what am I to them, deaf? My eyes were closed but I had blind vision, I could still see and hear them.

I was able to regain my body control and kicked the boy in the jaw. He dropped me and I stood up, I grabbed my wand from my boot and prepared to fight. The boy got up and wiped the blood off his jaw and tensed up. He dived at me, but I dodged. I had time to grab my wand and cast a quick slow time down spell to escape. I ran into her arms, the girl caught me and held me tightly. I cast a quick burn spell and she let go of me. She got really upset and ran to her boyfriend.

I had a chance to escape. I ran into the clearing, just to come face to face with the werewolves again. I tried to look for an opening, but a column of light caught my eye. One of the werewolves lunged at me but it was thrown back by a teenage boy with wings, an angel. He cast a quick but powerful anti darkness spell and it all ended, I was on the ground. He walked closer to me and took my hand. He pressed in my hand and I felt energy flow through me as I was falling asleep. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was him telling me I'd be okay. Who was he, why did he seem familiar?

I woke up at the hospital the next day, he was holding my hand. The pain was gone, replaced with a new feeling. A feeling I've never felt before, like I was born into a new life. He took a look at me, his eyes were a beautiful brown. I felt as if I knew those brown eyes from before. We just stared at each other for a few minutes. I blinked, "My guardian angel, Malcolm. Oh, my god. My parents and brother!"

"How did you know who I was?" He let go of my hand.

"My visions have shown me you with big white wings." I took a hand drawn picture from my backpack. I pulled out my sketch pad and flipped to the page with his picture.

"You are the one, the key to darkness." He started pacing in front of the hospital bed.

"The key to darkness? What does that mean?" He didn't say anything, and just kept pacing back and fourth. He was muttering to himself, I only heard parts.

"There's no easy way to explain this, the darkness is after you for a reason. We'll talk some more about it tomorrow when we have more time." Malcolm started to leave the room.

"Wait, is my family gone?" Malcolm stared at the me and then the floor.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You never knew things were this bad." He walked by my side and took my hand. "It'll be okay, they're in a better place now."

"I guess, but at least I'm still here." He smiled and left the room.

The next morning I woke up and Malcolm was sitting beside me. I found a tray with strips of bacon, pancakes, maple syrup, and a glass of apple juice. I looked up and saw his smile, he had a little gift box for me.

I had my sketch pad out and was doodling a picture of a boy. I flipped through my pad, his picture wasn't in there. I had never seen this boy before, only last night's dream. Something told me I should copy down his picture and save it for later. It was a teenage boy with brown hair, and green eyes. He smiled like a human, he looked human. I realized he was a human, but I wasn't anymore.

Malcolm smiled and walked to my side, "You seem to be doing much better." He handed me the box. I opened him, there was a necklace inside. I was a I put it on.

I thanked him, "Thanks for saving me and the necklace. Now tell me what the key to darkness is, and how I'm involved in this situation."

He sat down next to me, "The key to darkness is a girl that can harness dark magic. It doesn't matter if they are an angel or human, like you. You have access to open a locked chest in the dark kingdom. Your magic is the key, nothing else will open it. In the chest is a very old weapon sealed away for thousands of years by your descendant, the Dark Blade. The leader of darkness wants you to open it and fight with them to take over the world. In other word, join them and help them end the human race."

"If I'm that powerful," I paused to think. "Then I can't let them have me, I have to fight against it."

"But you need the sword to use when they try to take over the world. It's the only weapon that can stop them."

"You mean I need to get the sword, but not fall under their control."

He smiled, "You are smarter than we all thought. We thought it would be hard to explain."

Someone else walked into the room, it was Mr. White, he was my father's friend. He had gone to medical school and become a doctor. "Nice to see you again Isabelle, it's been many years. Sad to hear about John and Maria, but everything will be fine."

"It has, about 4 years now since I last saw you." I thought to myself and realized something. I murmured, "When I discovered my powers." I knew the rules about magic. No human could find out, or the death penalty. Our laws couldn't be broken without a punishment.

"Let's see how you are doing," he picked up the clipboard on the side table. "Good, good, good. You seem fine, just your ankle is damaged."

"Probably forever," I murmured under my breath, only Malcolm heard. _Maybe, maybe not. You never know what can happen._

"You will need a brace and crutches. I can arrange that." He was scribbling on his clipboard and Malcolm sent me another mind thought. _You'll need help, you have magic. You just need more lessons on more advanced magic and dark magic. Very dangerous stuff only Sarah can teach you._

You will help me? He sent back yes and left the room.

The next few days passed and I started magic lessons. I was so-so with magic, but I've been getting better. Malcolm had been a big help with that, I was glad he was there. Or I wouldn't be here now, I would be with my family.

Chapter 2: Darkness and Love

My visions became more and more frequent, I could of sworn I saw this black shadow in each vision. It started showing up a week ago, it was first faint and it kept getting darker and darker. I had a bad feeling I was headed to a period of darkness. I had to do something now, the shadow was only a light grey right now. When would it reach a black and what would happen to me? I wouldn't I want to find out.

One vision showed a boy, we were kissing at a dance. I had a feeling the boy was my soulmate, I had to find him. In other dreams, he was in danger and I protected him from danger. There was a fire and he wouldn't leave, he wanted to die with me. Love could be this strong? I had to find him. Nothing can keep us apart, but if he was human. Would I break the rules for him? We would both be punished with the death penalty, was it worth it?

I had more lessons and improved more. I learned more spells and more magic. After about three weeks I was at about a level 2 at Wizcademy, that usually took about 2 years to achieve. The shadow grew to a a little darker grey, about the pencil shade if you gently shaded. I figured I would had about a month if the shadow grew darker at the rate it was. A month wasn't that long to get ready for what fate brought me now and I still needed to learn dark magic.

I took a look at my arm, I was doodling on it last night using pen before I fell asleep. I recognized the picture. It was the boy from my visions and my sketch pad, I could see his features more clearly. He was a teenage boy and he felt close in this area. His hair was brown and he had hazel eyes, but he was human. My prediction was right, what could I do?

Over the next few days, I had concentrated on my magic more. My practice sessions with Malcolm became a little longer, and I learned more each day. I learned pretty fast. I now had to learn more of the dark magic, I would start taking lessons at Wizcademy soon.

I had also learned more about my foster family. They had no current children. Their names were Sophie and Paul and their last son died of cancer. They met me in the hospital, they were a happy family. Sophie also brought me a plate of cookies, they were chocolate. When Paul met me he just stood there looking at me, Sophie had to snap him out of it.

It finally came the point of time when I was released from the hospital and moved in with my new family. Their house was modern and new. I had my own room and I was treated like their daughter. I learned a lot about Paul's behavior at the hospital, he was a doctor for creatures.

He treated angels, dark angles, werewolves, witches, and vampires. I was going to be his guinea pig while I was watching my back.I enjoyed returning home from school to see Sophie and Paul. I loved sleeping in my room, it was a purple wallpaper with posters. I had a wooden bed and a wood desk. I brought my laptop from my past life to keep a piece of my past. I kept pictures of my family, my old friends, my old self with blond hair, and my old life. I left everything behind, and dyed my hair brown. My new life felt like a fairy tale, only it wasn't. I was still being hunted by darkness, and still was the key to darkness. I still had a mission to complete, It would be hard.I went to school at South High, a middle and high school. Two buildings on the same piece of land, but one school. It was a small town, not many students attended South High. During the first week a particular boy caught my eye, he looked the boy I had been doodling all week in my notebook. He was in most of my classes, and kept glancing at me during class. Did he see me before, or had I seen him before?One day I was just walking through the hall to my locker before lunch and bumped into him, when we both got down to get the books and out eyes met. It felt like time paused for us. His eyes were brown and beautiful, they had a sense of wonder in them. It felt as if time didn't exist and we were the only people here. Time finally caught up with us and we found our place in the world again. We walked down the hallway to lunch holding hands. I left to sit alone in my corner of the cafe and did what I usually did. I took my book out and read. I thought I was alone, until I heard his voice. "Hey, why do you sit alone here?" he sat down next to me. He handed me a chocolate chip cookie."There's no one to sit with, I don't fit with the other students. I'm different." He smiled at me and took my book."I like different, you're not the same as the popular girls and you're kind." I couldn't help but blush, no guy ever liked me or talked to me like that. "I think you're cute and mysterious.""You are the cutest boy in school, you wouldn't want to be seen with me.""Maybe I would, you're one of the cutest girls in school now." He paused and looked at what book I was reading, "You like this book?" he gave it back with gentle care."It's my favorite," I put it in my backpack. "Why did you come here instead of sitting with your friends?""I wanna know if you would go out on a date with me? I mean I just met you, but it feels like I've know you my whole life." he smiled again. "My name is Daniel and yours is Isabelle, right?" He took my hand and held it. "Plus the guys dared me to ask you out because they saw the hallway thing.""Where is the date then and how much did they pay you?"He paused to think, "How about the dance this Friday and $20?""Sure, why not?" I let go his hand and the lunch bell rung. I got up and we held hands to his locker. I saw girls drop their jaws as the gossip that I was going to the dance with him this Friday spread quickly around the 6th grade hallway. "You think I can come over after school today? I need to talk to you about something.""Okay, my parents would want to meet you and I need to show you something."School ended a few hours later after lunch. Instead of sitting alone on the bus I got a ride from Daniel's parents. We got to his house and went upstairs to his room, when we got up he grabbed two bags of chips from his desk. I took one and he took one. I took my sketch pad out and flipped to his picture, he looked at it."Weird, I drew this picture of you a few weeks ago. When I first saw you at school, I had to get a closer look at you. It looks you've been doodling all over your notebooks and yourself too." He laughed and looked at my arm."I like to draw as a hobby. You're pretty good too." I tossed him back his piece of paper as a paper airplane. He handed me back my sketch pad."Nah, I'm not as good as you." We both laughed. We stopped and there was a silence."I think were soulmates, meant to find each other and to be with each other." I started drawing another picture, us dancing a slow dance. He put his hand on top of mine."That's what I thought when I first saw you in my dream and in the hallway when time froze. I can't forget your smile." I smiled again, he tried to kiss me."Life can change in a flash of time, I never thought I could fit in somehow.""I've always had girls ask me out, but you make me happy. I want you." He smiled again, his smile that made him special."I've been waiting for you," we both leaned in and kissed. Time froze again, minutes felt like hours only time didn't exist. I looked at the clock and it was 5:30. "I've got to get going, it's almost dinner time." I gathered my stuff and started to get up."Can you stay for dinner Isabelle? My dad's making hamburgers, they are the best in the world. And my mom is making her special chocolate cake.""Sure, I just need to call Sophie and Paul." I called them and they said I could stay. That night I stayed for dinner and it was the best food in the world, I left at around 8:30 and went home. I went to bed at about 9:00 after I finished my homework. That night I had another vision, a vision of darkness awaiting 3: Vampires

I was running from something, was was I running from? I was in a dark forest, I was alone. I thought no one was there, except for the shadows. The shadows got closer and closer. One of them grabbed me and held me, he was a boy. A teenage boy, he was thirsty and a vampire. He punctured my neck and started killing me, he drank some and put me down. he got over me and cut himself. He spilled the liquid from his wrist to my mouth. It tasted funny, like sweetness. But it was blood, not sugar. I woke up terrified, I quickly sat up and turned on the lamp beside my bed. There was nothing in the room. I sat up and got out of bed. I called for Malcolm, he appeared beside me in a flash. "Malcolm I had a vision, I don't understand it."

"A vision, let's go sit and explain it." He took my hand and help me down, he sat down next to me. "What happened?"

"I was in a dark forest, and there was a vampire. He started exchanging blood with me and it ended there." I had another vision after the explanation. It was a car accident, and a vampire was exchanging blood with me. It looked like a boy from school, it was a boy from school.

"Isabelle, where are you? You were off somewhere else."

"Sorry I was wondering something." The vampire in the car was Quinn, but he wasn't my friend. He just glared at me in class when I looked over at him. I knew he was a vampire, just my instincts.

"I thought about it, visions are of something that happens in the future. Exchanging blood with an angel creates a dark angel."

"A dark angel, that's what is going to happen to me, Quinn."

I wasn't completely protected. I once screwed up and almost died, but I had help from others. The forest isn't as nice as it looks, there are creatures in there you don't want to mess with and people who want to help. I found a witch circle, they helped me out. I had been involved in a fight and they saved me. I had been cut and it was bleeding and burned. They helped me out and I made new friends. One of them were a girl from school, her name was Zoey. She was a witch and was a Lost Power, she saved my life.

Zoey helped heal my arm, and I learned a little more about her. The witches saved her when her family was killed. They took her in as family and treated her as their own, it was a big family. I wish I had a family like that.

How many vampires can live in an area? I learned how many pretty quick. I had bumped into the dark circle on a weekend. An organization of dark creatures who are grouped together. They immediately recognized me and treated me like an old friend. They were an anti darkness group that opposed the acts of darkness. They knew what fate in for me and warned me of great dangers. I joined them, they became my friends too. They also had my back in the case of emergency. Danger always came to me, I'm just a danger magnet.I was caught by that girl from the werewolf attack again that afternoon. She just appeared and rendered me helpless under her spell. Resisting it didn't help that much, she was very powerful and I didn't start dark magic yet. I was just walking through the dark forest looking for something and she caught me. I didn't have time to do an darkness spell because I hadn't learned it yet. The dark circle had my back in saving me, she just let go of me and ran away when she saw them. I was weak and my eyesight blurry, I couldn't really see what was happening. I felt one of the Dark Circle members pick me up and take me 4: Circle of Darkness"Are you okay dear?" Someone was wiping my arm, but I couldn't see because my vision was still blurry. My vision slowly cleared and I could see clearly again."Where am I?" I looked around, it was the Dark Circle members.A girl was holding my arm, and was wiping it, "We won't hurt you, we just found you hurt. We couldn't leave you there.""Thanks guys.""They really must be after you if they sent her after you, that's Charlotte. Darkness' daughter, she's his favorite.""Who is Darkness? I know why he's after me.""He's the leader of the Dark side, he gets almost everything he wants because he's so powerful. Except you, he doesn't have you.""I need to sneak in and get the Dark Blade, I need it. How do I get it though?" I took my notebook and started doodling again. It was a map of the dark kingdom, the chest was located in the castle basement. There were guards guarding the basement, and I would have to get through them. "It's going to be hard, I'll need help.""We'll help you, Quinn here is good at that stuff." He took a step out of the back of the room, he was in my classes at school."Quinn," I couldn't speak because he was smiling for once. "What did you have against me? I didn't do something to hurt you, otherwise you would have killed me already.""Nothing, I just didn't realize who you were right away. I was trying to figure you out, that's all." He took a step to me and took a walk around me. "You're an angel, a very powerful one I can tell. You still don't know you're true power yet, maybe I can help." He grew his fangs."You were going to change me," I took a step back from him. He just stood there confused about what I just said."I was to help you, but you don't want to. Fine with me. If you were darkness you could pretend to join them and get the blade and escape.""You escaped from darkness?""How did you know?" He looked like I just electrified him."I had a feeling all of you were once part of darkness." They all nodded."We ran away from them because of what they were using us for, to end the world.""I'll need help getting pass the guards." I looked at my map and looked at Quinn. He was smiling, I knew he had a plan. "I'm supposed to pretend to join them and get the blade. Then run away, will they come after me?" Quinn had told me the plan."Darkness isn't going to get everything he wants, I'm going to stop him.""We were hoping for a new ruler, one who would use power wisely. You could overthrow him probably. You have the characteristics for a fair ruler.""Over throw him, I would be in charge then. I can't handle the Dark Kingdom on my own. I can't do it now, but someday I will for you guys.""That's a big promise, can you keep it?""All we can do is try in this world." I left the tree house and headed home. On the way home I ran into 5: Ancient WoodsIn the Dark Forest light rarely shown, only one area did. The Ancients Gathering was the only place that light shown, no one knew where it was located exactly. I had an idea where, off one path into a clearing. That path was hidden behind a bush, but not just any bush. It was a thorn bush, not any human could make it through it.

On the way home I saw a girl running and a wolf was chasing her, she was an ancient. I jumped in between them and pulled out my wand. The wolf turned her attention to me and growled. She hid in a bush, while the wolf ran at me.

The wolf's head hit my leg and I fell on the ground. It walked around me and I couldn't stand up to run away. I had dropped my wand and it rolled away, that was the end of that wand. The girl it was chasing hid in the trees. The wolf stopped and looked in my eyes, the eyes were gentle and kind. I tried to sit up to pet it. You would think I was crazy for wanting to pet the wolf that almost killed me. She sat like a dog and licked my leg. "You aren't such a bad wolf aren't you," she licked my face. She got up and walked into the tree area, she came back with my wand. "Thank you little fella."The girl got up and walked over to me, "How did you tame it?""I don't know, but it likes me for sure. Are you hungry?" I looked in my pocket and pulled out a peanut and butter sandwich in a plastic bag. I took the sandwich out and feed it to her, she got up and ate the sandwich. I tried to get up but I fell, the wolf nudged me to try again. The girl took my hand and helped me up. "Thanks.""Thanks for saving me from it, I guess it was hungry. I had food in my bag and it must of smelled it." She took out a biscuit and fed it to the wolf. "You are pretty cute.""You're an ancient.""Yes, I am and you're Isabelle the key to darkness. I had a vision you were going to try to find us. That's why I tried to find you.""I hate Charlotte, she cut me." I took a look at my arm and it was bleeding and it hurt."She is really determined to get you, I'll take you to the healer to get that fixed. By the way, my name's Anna." Anna took her bandanna and wrapped it around my arm. We started walking and stopped at a bush, a thorn bush. "Well, this is the bush. Just touch it, it'll open."I touched the bush and it moved, we walked in and the clearing was bright and sunny. I was so glad to see sunshine again, a few hours of darkness was enough for a lifetime. I took a look around, girls were running and chasing each other. We walked toward a cottage, and Anna knocked on the door. A girl with blond hair opened it, she let us in."Hi Isabelle, I'm Anusha. I'm the healer, let's see how bad it is." She unwrapped my arm and took a look, she went to a cabinet and came back with a bottle. She poured some of the liquid onto a cloth and wiped the cut. I took a look around the room, it was a small stone cottage. Anusha walked to the cabinet again and came back with a cloth bandage. She wrapped my arm and helped me up. "There that should do it. Would you like some food?" She want over to the fridge and brought me a sandwich."Thanks, wow it's pretty cool in here." I gabbed my sweatshirt and lay it on my back."It stays like this in the cottages, we're used to it. You want to leave or stay?""I'm tired from all that has happened today, I don't think I can make it home. I think I'll stay until tomorrow.""We had guest cottages for visitors, I'll show you a warmer one." We walked outside and down a stone path, we stopped at a nice little cottage. "This one is warmer than the others. Have a good night. If you need pajamas there should be some in the dresser."

I took a look around, cozy and a comfy looking bed. I looked in the dresser and found a pajama my size, I used magic to change and tried the bed. It was so soft, I wished my bed was this soft. It didn't take long for me to doze off into dreamland.

I dreamed of my brother Leon, when we danced for fun. Competing against each other for the better moves, he told me I was born to dance. I believed it, I was amazing and loved to dance. I dreamed about me and my father and I trying to canoe at the lake but tipping over the canoe and laughing. I remembered my mother's smile, it was warm and kind, she made me happy when I was going through a hard time. I wish she was here for me right now. All night I dreamed about my family I miss, morning came pretty fast. When the sun woke me up I just sat in bed and thought about my family, all the memories would always be in my heart.

I got up and found my clothes layed out on the chair, I got up and went to take a shower. After the shower I got dressed and met everyone outside. Anusha and Anna both saw me and ran to me. "You look better, come on there's breakfast." We took a plate and got breakfast, we sat together. We laughed like old friends and had fun, I was happy here. We played games after breakfast til lunch. I waved goodbye as I left for home full and happy, I took out my phone and called Daniel. He was busy I left a voicemail telling him I was coming home and ran into trouble, and I was okay.

When I got out of the forest back into light I saw Quinn's car waiting there for me, I ran over to him and got in. "Where were you?""Got attacked and couldn't make it home.""Glad to see you're alive," he laughed."Let's get home, Sophie and Paul must be worried.""They are, but they guys told them where you were and their fine now. They can't wait to see you again.""Great to hear." We almost made it home, we got in an accident at an intersection. It was winter so the roads were a little ice and all cars didn't get snow tires yet. There was a car losing control because of the ice and we crashed, there was the sound of metal crashing and glass shattering.

Quinn held me and sent me, Isabelle I have to do this for you, you'll thank me later. He bit my neck and drank some of my blood, he put me down and cut himself. He let me drink his blood with tasted like sugar, I was falling asleep. He stopped and lie down, he was exhausted. Everyone was running around yelling help and waited for the police to arrive. I was confused about what was happening. He changed me, was I okay with that? He did what he had to do, so I guess I was. Half an hour later the police and ambulance sirens could be heard and we were pulled out of Quinn's crushed car. We were taken to the hospital.

Chapter 6: Awakened Powers

"Quinn, where are you?" I was worried, he rarely ever did anything with me. He saved my life and changed me. I looked around, I found Quinn next to me on the other hospital bed with Zoey watching him. I got up and walked to Zoey's side, she took a look at me. I took my hand and held his wrist, he cut was still there. I felt thirsty, Quinn had done it. "Zoey, help me." I sat down, "I need help. I really thirsty and I'm resisting drinking your blood but, it's only getting worse."

"Isabelle I'll be a donor for you, don't worry." She cut herself and gave me her wrist, I sucked it. I stopped when I had enough. "You fine?"

"It's better." I wiped the blood off my lips.

"Isabelle, you'll need to feed from now on to survive. You need blood or you'll die, human or animal blood." I looked at her wrist and got up, I walked to Quinn. I put my had in his, I felt a spark run trough me and him.

He woke up and hugged me, I hugged him back. A few days ago I wasn't that sure of him, but he isn't that bad. I knew his true colors, no one knew them. "Quinn, thank you."

We watched each other in silence and I let go of his hand. I turned my head and walked to Daniel and my foster parents. I hugged Daniel, "Daniel I'm not the person you think I am. I'm not human anymore, I was an angel. Now a dark angel, I'm sorry I never told you."

"Why didn't you, I still would of loved you. Sophie and Paul told me about what happened. I don't care what you are, you're still my soulmate."

"We can't be together, I'm darkness and you're a human. I'll be killed when they discover us. There's no way around the law."

"I love you, I can't forget you. I need you to be happy." He held my hand tight.

"I can't be without you either, I need to get the Dark Blade alone. I'll be gone a while, and maybe won't come back."

"I will go with you, you need help. I need to prove to you we belong together even though we're different."

"You can't, it's dangerous. I might be killed."

"I would die with you then." He hugged me and spilled a few tears on my shoulder.

"You are brave, you don't have to." It was my turn to cry.

"I won't let you do it alone, I love you."

"How about your parents?" I turned around John and Sandy was there.

"Daniel, you really do love her. We saw everything, we're happy for you. Don't risk your life for her, we beg you."

"I need to prove our love, no matter what the dangers are. I love you." He hugged his parents and he took my hand, we left the room and went into the hallway. We walked to the parking lot, "You are special to me, I am happy with you." We kissed, it felt sweet and time didn't exist for us. We waited for our parents to come out, Quinn stayed with Zoey in the hospital.

The next day I packed all I needed, and got ready to leave. Daniel wanted to go and I went over to his house to pick him up for the flight. I rung his door bell and his parents opened the door, "Please make sure he is safe.""I'll try, what I'm doing is very hard and complicated. I might not even come back, I care for Daniel and tried to convince him to stay, but he won't."Daniel came packed with his bag and stood by me. "We want you two to come back if you can, we'll miss you." We walked to the strip."I thought we were taking a plane.""We're not, you'll need this." I pulled out a pair of angel wings and handed them to Daniel. "We're flying on our own, it's the only way to get to the Dark Kingdom.""This is going to be a long flight," Daniel was trying to put the wings on."We'll take a break half way, I need to get supplies while you can rest. Just run and jump off the ground, the wind will pick us up." I got up easy, but he had trouble. It took about three tires to get up."It isn't that bad, no wonder angels love to fly." He was flying around me. "It's quite fun.""Hold on Peter Pan, we have a long flight. Don't waste your pixie dust." We both laughed and flew for two hours and took a break."It is quite tiring, but fun." I got up off the ground."There's a cafe around here, we can get a drink." I walked straight and Daniel followed me. We walked for about a few minutes and found a small building, "One of my favorite places." We walked 7: FailureChapter 8: EscapingChapter 9: CapturedChapter 10: Don't Underestimate Me Afterward: The Dance


End file.
